


I Want To Kiss You

by baileyjoy3



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Character, Kissing, M/M, Sign Language, deaf!Peter, hearing!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is deaf and only knows how to communicate with sign. Sure, he can speak, but it doesn't sound right. And although everyone knows it, he doesn't really want Wade Wilson thinking he's weird. And besides, Wade's only learning how to sign for the language credit; definitely not for him. But he's going to try. Even if it doesn't sound exactly right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, my first fic I've ever posted? This is basically a highschool AU and a deaf!Peter AU. I take sign language myself in school and I know how to sign all of these things. If you have any confusion, I'm going to post a video of the signs later so you can see what they're signing.  
> For the order of the words, that's how sign language is. I hope you enjoy it!

Peter wasn't sure if Wade would understand. He'd only been taking sign language for about a nine weeks. But it was Peter's only real way of communicating. And it was lunch. So his interpretor would be at lunch, too. So he scurried away from Gwen, waving her off and signing that he wouldn't need help.

 _Hi_ , Peter signed, slipping into the seat next to Wade with a nervous smile.

Wade swallowed what he was eating, quickly wiping his hands on his jeans before saluting Peter; a formal, _Hello_. He grinned widely, then signing a, _What's up?_ by tapping his middle fingers to his chest and flicking his wrists up.

 _I want-_ It was Peter's turn to swallow now, rubbing his face and then sighing softly.

He shaped his hands like he was daintily holding a cup of tea. He tapped the right hand to his lips and then to his other hand. _Kiss_. He pointed to himself then, just a single finger. _Me_. He pointed at Wade then, lifting his eyebrows slightly. _You_. He then cupped his hand slightly, moving it from over his shoulder and then throwing it forward in a gentle motion. He raised his eyebrows high then, the universal sign for a question. _Will?_

Wade blinked, his brain slowly working to reorder Peter's signs into English grammar. He repeated the signs to himself, a half dead lightbulb flickering on in his brain. He signed brokenly to Peter, having to think for each sign as he did so.

 _You_ , he pointed at Peter, _want_ , he cupped his hands in a grab like way, pulling them towards himself, _kiss_ , he repeated the lip touch and then hand touch Peter had signed earlier, _me?_ , he lifted his eyebrows and pointed to himself.

Peter nodded, fisting his hand and shaking it up and down.

_Yes._

Wade grinned a bit then, lifting his eyebrows as he repeated the sign.

_Yeah?_

Peter huffed. He knew when he was being teased. If you don't want-

Wade shook his head quickly. "No, no, no, I just- I don't want to kiss you out of the blue!"

Peter chewed on his lower lip habitually. Lip reading. He understood, just had to process. He crossed his pointer and middle fingers on both hands, the letter 'r'. He crossed his wrists then, and then uncrossed them in a smooth, sweeping motion. _Ready?_

The other boy nodded, scooting to the edge of his seat, wiggling a bit before grinning at Peter. "Ready." Peter repeated the sign for the word. Wade swallowed. "Right-" _Ready._

And then before Peter even had a chance to breath in, Wade was kissing him, a sharp press of closed lops. And then it was over. Much too soon,

Wade grinned a bit, pecking Peter's lips gently before sitting back. He lifted his hands, signing kiss and then starting to make kissy faces at peter. His teacher had said to use expressions and such to make his words clear. Peter kissed like a bass fish.

Peter puffed out his cheeks.

_Bullshit._

Wade laughed, signing a questioning _kiss?_ again.

Peter shook his hand quickly. But then he paused.

He stook out his thumb, and then his pointer finger,and then his pinkie, keeping his middle and ring finger down.

Wade blinked.

He pointed to himself. _I_. He crossed his arms over his chest. _Love_. He pointed at Peter. _You_.

Peter melted. And then, in a broken, scrambled and hideous voice- "I love you."


End file.
